La Cabaña
by keilant2
Summary: Albert decidido a olvidar a candy se va a pasar unos días a su cabaña frente al mar...Pero una señorita llega a interrumpir su tranquilidad


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation...**

Hola chicas...Ahí les dejo esta pequeña historia ...Espero les gustes...

**La Cabaña**

**by keila nott**

OoOoOo oOoOoOo

Estaba decidido, no podía más, hoy se lo pediría, cuánto tiempo pensaba ella que él podía esperar...decidió salir a buscarla al hospital, sabia su horario como la palma de su mano, no había nada que no supiera de ella, la amaba tanto que cada paso que ella daba el lo sabia...el era su sombra, su protector...Nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo...Porque él no podía vivir sin ella...

Había vivido ya por mucho tiempo en las sombras y desde que ella le dio la oportunidad, el no podía esperar más tiempo, había sido paciente, ya casi dos años tenían desde que estaban juntos...el estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, pero no estaba seguro que ella lo estuviese...así que sin darle más vuelta decidió pedírselo...iba a ser un "si" o un "no"...Pero terminaría de una buena vez por toda su agonía, no más excusas, no mas espera...

Albert bajo de su auto cuando la vio salir, ella como siempre sonriente vino a su encuentro y le dio un beso...él le encantaba esa espontaneidad en ella...

- Nos vamos...dijo ella...

- Si...Contesto él agregando que antes le gustaría hacer una parada en el parque de chicago y disfrutar la puesta de sol...ella solo sonrió...

Mientras manejaba pensaba la mejor manera de pedírselo, el valor que había tenido durante el camino se había esfumado con tan solo su presencia...respira hondo y no te des más excusas...se dijo...

Al llegar al parque, el bajo tan rápido como pudo para abrirle la puerta, le ofreció su brazo como siempre lo había hecho y ella gustosa lo acepto...Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta llegar a su árbol favorito...espero hasta la puesta del sol y entonces se giro quedando frente a ella, ella lo miraba con adoración, para ella él era todo aunque todavía después de tanto tiempo algunas dudas rondaban su corazón...

Decidido se arrodillo frente a ella haciendo que ella jadeara por la sorpresa, imaginaba lo que él iba a hacer pero no estaba segura...Entonces Albert hablo...

- Candy... Tu eres todo para mí, yo sé que no hay nadie más en este mundo con quien quiera compartir el cada día, he esperado tanto tiempo por ti que ya no puedo más, y por eso el día de hoy te pido que seas mi compañera...El día de hoy quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa...

-¿Candy me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?..Pregunto Albert sacando de su bolsillo aquel anillo que había guardado por tanto tiempo...

Candy se tapo la boca por la sorpresa, no sabía que responderle, no estaba segura, no aun no se decía ella misma...

-Albert...Yo...yo...yo no sé qué decir...yo no estoy segura...respondió ella

Albert se sintió derrumbar, se lo había imaginado pero quería estar equivocado, de todas maneras decidió que era hora de terminar con su agonía...Dime que "si" o "no"...

-No me dejes con la incógnita...No puedo más amor...Yo sin ti no puedo vivir, pero vivir en incertidumbre no es vivir...dijo el levantándose sintiendo el corazón en la mano a punto de quebrarse...

Ella solo dijo su nombre Albert!...el respiro profundo y tomo su mano diciendo...no importa pequeña, te entiendo...

Caminaron de vuelta hasta su carro en silencio, el no le iba a rogar...ya había sido demasiado, su ego masculino estaba por el piso así que ya era tiempo de seguir adelante...

La llevo hasta su nuevo apartamento que él le había comprado en una mejor zona donde ella estaría protegida... Se despidió de ella dándole un dulce beso de despedida sin decir nada más...Ya todo estaba dicho...No había nada más que decir...Ni siquiera volteo a verla mientras ella entraba en su apartamento...

Su auto iba a toda velocidad, él quería desaparecer, quería que su corazón no sintiera nada pero era casi imposible...Al llegar a la mansión, subió a su habitación y tomo su vieja mochila, aquella que tenia años que no usaba, metió ropa fresca porque ya había decidido a donde iría...pasaría una temporada solo...quizás lo ayudaría a ahogar el dolor que sentía...

Bajo de su habitación con mochila en mano y camino hasta su despacho, tenía que dejarle una nota a su tía Elroy y a George, solo a George le dejaría el lugar donde el iba a estar...solo él en caso de emergencia. Pero esa emergencia debía ser de vida o muerte nada más...No tenía cabeza para negocios de ningún tipo...

Salí tan rápido de la mansión rumbo a aquella cabaña que tenia años no visitaba, mi destino era una cabaña frente al mar, totalmente fuera del alcance del pueblo, donde no había nadie que me molestara...

Tome el tren hasta llegar a mi destino...fui recibido como siempre por el chofer de los Andrew, le pedí las llaves del auto diciéndole que no lo necesitaría, a donde yo iba nadie me podía acompañar...Y así emprendí mi marcha hasta llegar a aquella cabaña...

Salí del auto, ahí estaba la cabaña aislada de la populación, solo otra pequeña cabaña estaba al lado de la mía, eran mis vecinos pero ellos nunca estaban, trate de comprarla pero ellos nunca quisieron vendérmela o al menos eso fue lo que George me dijo...de todas maneras estaba solo...o eso creía yo...

Abandonada como estaba empecé a abrir todas las ventanas, y a limpiar un poco todo el polvo acumulado, me alegre de haberme detenido en el pueblo a comprar algunas provisiones después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a quedar...

El sol de la tarde me indico la hora que era, así que antes de prepárame algo de cenar, salí a nadar en el agua tibia del mar...

Finalmente era de noche, estaba un poco cansado, entre el viaje y todo lo que acongojaba en mi corazón de seguro caería dormido en los brazos de Morfeo pronto...

Así pase mis primeros tres días, unos recordando todo el dolor que me causaba recordarla y otros simplemente dedicado a pensar en mis próximos pasos...cuando me sentí mas relajado salí a caminar a la orilla del mar, era una noche hermosa donde las estrellas brillaban y el silencio del mar hacían que toda mi confusión y pena se ahogaran...

Entonces fue cuando la vi, jugando en el agua estaba una diosa...

Me quede congelado en mi sitio, no sabía si correr y esconderme o simplemente quedarme ahí y admirarla... Aunque no podía ver su rostro, algo era claro para mí...Ella estaba como dios la trajo a el mundo jugando en el mar...su imagen era increíble...nunca había visto una mujer tan bella...Su cuerpo había sido esculpido por la misma afrodita... trague seco ante los pensamientos que me invadieron...

Tan pronto como mis piernas reaccionaron salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi cabaña, yo era un caballero pero también era un hombre y tener esa imagen delante mis ojos no me ayudaban para nada a controlar aquella parte de mi cuerpo que se estaba empezando a despertar...

Al entrar en mi cabaña me pregunte ¿quién era ella?... este era una área privada y a excepción de mis vecinos que nunca estaban no sabia ¿quién podría ser?...Cuando pude obtener control de mí mismo, me acerque a una de las ventanas para verla...

Ella caminaba directo a la cabaña de mis vecinos, todavía no podía ver su cara...La luz de la luna sin embargo dejaban ver un destello brillante sobre su cuerpo, que hermosa era...simplemente una diosa de deseo...¡Diablos!...y ahora?...toda mi tranquilidad se fue a el abismo...bueno averiguare mañana quien es y me presentare así sabrá que no está sola y quizas no saldria de esa manera...o eso quise creer...

Al llegar la mañana salí como siempre a correr, hacer ejercicio temprano me ayudaba a despejarme la mente y tratar de olvidar a candy... ¿Por qué no podía amarme como yo a ella?... ¿Por qué tanta duda después de dos años de ser mi novia?...ella no pretendía que yo iba a vivir para siempre solo con besos, necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba que compartiéramos cada día y cada noche juntos, la quería como mi esposa...

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña de mi vecino, había decidido prepararme algo de desayunar y traerle algo a la señorita que habitaba el lugar, para poder presentarme, pero en mi carrera de regreso ahí estaba ella, nuevamente como dios la trajo al mundo acostada en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, enseñando sus hermosos atributos y lo único que tenia cubierto era su rostro, un sombrero de playa tan grande como un paraguas con libro en mano...Nuevamente no pude ver su cara...

¡Rayos!...Esta mujer definitivamente no sentía pena...y no era que me molestaba, no para nada...Lo que me estaba molestando era que había perdido la habilidad de hablar, las palabras no me salían de mi boca y una vez más salí corriendo directo hasta mi cabaña...

Lamentablemente el daño estaba hecho, aquella parte de mi anatomía no se calmaba, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, un poco de agua fría ayudaría, pero si salía a nadar la vería y eso realmente no era la mejor idea...

Así que moví los muebles que estaban en el medio de la cabaña para hacer espacio, primero haría flexiones. Me eche a el suelo y comencé la primera serie de veinte, nada... no estaba funcionando...seguí con mas flexiones...ok ya empezaba a funcionar...me sentí un poco más calmado...

Al terminar salí directo al baño a ducharme...Ok el cuerpo se sentía más aliviado..ufff...Tengo que investigar quien es mi vecina, pero como siga saliendo de esa manera afuera no sé si me atreva, mejor será que la deje sola...

La noche había llegado, me asome por la ventana para revisar no había nadie afuera...diablos me sentía como un cobarde, como era posible que ahora era yo el que tenía miedo de salir afuera...Lo que tiene que hacer un caballero para no meterse en problemas...

Salí a caminar bajo la luz de la luna y era en esos momentos que recordaba a mi candy, sus hermosos dorados cabellos, el olor a rosas y lavanda que emanaba de ella y en la gran punzada de dolor que me causo su indecisión...No la buscaría mas lo había decidido, ella tendrá que venir a mi cuando este lista, si algún dia se sentía lista por supuesto... Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella...

Respire profundo de lo patético que me sentía, había sido suficiente, así que cuando iba a entrar en mi cabaña escuche su sonrisa, al voltear vi como su cuerpo estaba en dirección mía pero diantres nuevamente su rostro estaba oculto por un sombrero que llevaba un velo...

La escuche preguntarme... -¿La tuya o la mía?... ¿donde prefieres?...

-¿Qué?.. Fue lo único que pude contestar ante esa sensual voz...

-¿Lo hacemos en tu cabaña o la mía? repitió ella...trague seco... ¿Ella se estaba insinuando?..Que pretendía...Yo era un hombre antes que nada con fuego en las venas, no era de palo y pasar tantos años negándome a ese tipo de placer esperando por mi amada no me ayudaba un gramo...

Así que tome el valor de negarme lo que mi cuerpo ya me estaba pidiendo a gritos...

-Bueno será cuando lo desees...ya sabes dónde encontrarme...fue lo último que escuche mientras ella caminaba de vuelta a su cabaña portando solo una bata de seda larga pero transparente...dejándome ver nuevamente todos sus atributos...Mi visita a la cabaña ahora se veía reducida por esa diosa que me llamaba...

Nuevamente había tenido que entrar y hacer flexiones, pero esta vez hice como cien para calmarme y de paso mucha, muchísima agua fría... A este paso terminaría yendo a buscarla y hacerla mía de una vez por todas, para calmar esta sed que me estaba provocando...

Al siguiente día decidí salir a el pueblo a buscar mi correspondencia y comprar más provisiones, seguramente George ya me habría enviado noticias para ponerme al tanto de todo, después de todo la semana ya se había ido y además era una excusa para evitar a mi nueva vecina...

Al llegar al pueblo tal como lo había pensado George me había enviado varias cartas y en una de ellas estaba una de candy, la cual causo que mi corazón nuevamente se acongojara recordando el dolor que sentía...

De vuelta en la cabaña conseguí en mi puerta una cesta de frutas que decía... ¿Lo hacemos en tu cabaña o la mía?...Sigo esperándote...

¡Diablos!...esta mujer sí que era insistente, será mejor que lea la carta de candy antes que haga algo estúpido...

_Albert,_

_¿Donde estas?... te he estado buscando por todas partes pero nada, por favor hablemos si..._

_Recuerda que antes que nada somos amigos._

_Te quiere,_

_Candy_

Esa tenía que haber sido la carta más fría que habría leído en su vida, ¿te quiere? ...¿amigos?, si le pidió que fuera su esposa...respiro hondo antes su desgracia, la mujer que mas amaba le había atravesado con un cuchillo directo en el corazón...ahora se había arrepentido de haber ido por su correspondencia...

Y ahí solo a unos metros estaba una diosa del deseo invitándolo a pecar...Pero no el no era esa clase de hombres...De alguna manera tendría que utilizar esas clases que los monjes en el Tíbet le habían enseñado...

Los días pasaban y Albert seguía recibiendo las notas de la susodicha vecina, ya estaba al borde, al parecer su propio cuerpo no le respondía, corría, nadaba, hacia cientos de flexiones y múltiple baños de agua fría y todo era en vano...

Aquella parte de su anatomía no solo exigía pero demandaba satisfacción...Tenía que ponerle fin de una buena vez a la señorita, la cual él no sabía su nombre, el nunca le había visto el rostro...

Pero al parecer ella gustosa le enseñaba sus otras partes...llevándolo al extremo..

Ese día se levanto dispuesto a terminar de una buena vez el acoso, toco varias veces a su puerta y nada...Ya cuando la noche había caído, decidió volver a intentarlo y esta vez ella abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

Albert entro mirando a su alrededor, la cabaña estaba bien decorada, habían velas por todas partes y un aroma a rosas impregnado en cada rincón...

Ella se acerco peligrosamente a él, pero él la detuvo...Primero estaba algo irritado porque a todas estas no había visto el rostro de esa mujer que desde el principio había logrado hacer que el perdiera un poco de su autocontrol...y ahora nuevamente se le estaba insinuando...

- Disculpe señorita pero no puedo, vine aquí a que por favor deje de dejar notas en mi puerta, yo vine a pasar una temporada en mi cabaña...y además estoy comprometido...mintió...porque candy no le había dicho ni "si" ni "no"...sintió como la joven se reía y se alejaba unos pasos de el dándole la espalda...

- Pero ella no te ha aceptado...¿verdad?...porque de ser así no estarías aquí tan solito...contesto...

Albert no supo que decir, esta mujer además de sensual era inteligente...cuando recupero su voz le dijo...

.-Bueno eso era a lo único que vine...respondió el caminando hacia la puerta...

- No te vayas Albert...dijo ella deteniéndolo con sus suaves manos...

Albert se quedo frio al escuchar su nombre, esa voz...ahora si reconocía esa voz...se volteo y lentamente le quito el sombrero que tenia con ese vendito velo que no le había dejado ver su rostro...

-¡Candy!...dijo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par...ella solo sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Albert...

- ¿Pequeña?... ¿Por qué?...Albert preguntaba balbuceando y confundido por lo que acaba de descubrir...también pensando todo ese cuerpo de afrodita que lo había estado llevando a la locura en los últimos días había sido de ella...

- Quería estar segura que después de casarnos no estarías por ahí de falda en falda como otros hombres hacen después de casarse...dijo ella levantando su barbilla muy orgullosa por su actuación...

Albert la vio detalladamente, así que ella pensaba que podía jugar con fuego sin consecuencias...

- Bueno señorita ahora tendrá que pagar con creces por su travesura...contesto el levantando una ceja...

- ¿A qué te refieres Albert?...Pregunto ella insegura...

Albert esta vez se acerco a ella peligrosamente como león a su presa y le susurro a su oído...usted señorita me ha estado volviendo loco con ese cuerpo de sirena, así que ahora no podre esperar hasta casarnos...

Esas palabras hicieron que ella se convirtiera en gelatina, ahora era ella a la que le temblaban las piernas ante el león que había despertado...

Albert sonrió al verla estremecer...Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el la tomo por las piernas levantándola y cargándola entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la puerta...

- A donde vamos Albert?.. pregunto ella...

- Tú me preguntaste ¿La tuya o la mía?...La respuesta es la mía...dijo el llevándosela a su cabaña...

Por supuesto que se casaron, solo que adelantaron su luna miel...

-...Fin...-

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**


End file.
